


猎物 6

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：调教预警，灌肠预警，dirty talk预警
Kudos: 25





	猎物 6

双腿大开分别架在浴缸的两侧，身后的小穴接着一根细长的软管，温热的液体顺着软管一点一点推入李东海的身体。

越来越多的液体被推入身体里，李东海觉得自己的腹部的胀胀的感觉越来越强烈，忍不住伸手推了推蹲在面前的男人的肩膀，“主人……我不行了……不要了……”

“不许动。”李赫宰闲着的手伸下去在李东海的屁股上打了一下，“再乱动我给你灌双倍的量。”

李东海噙着泪盯着眼前的人，一句话也不敢说了，以一个羞耻的姿势在浴缸里动也不动。

直到把手里那管液体全都推进李东海身体以后，李赫宰站起来从洗漱台那边拿来一个肛塞，将软管从小穴里抽出来以后又迅速将肛塞推了进去。

“嗯……主人……难受……”

李赫宰伸手握住李东海有些挺立起来的分身，手指灵活地照顾了下面的两颗囊袋，“你以前的主人没给你做过灌肠吗？才给你灌了一半的量你就受不了了？”

“没……大多时候都是我自己清洁好再开始的……”腹部的肿胀感以及敏感的性器被人握在手里揉捏，李东海双手扒紧浴缸的边缘，“主人……我受不了了……求您……”

自己做灌肠清洁跟男人帮他做这感觉怎么能一样，男人就只是用一双手就能随随便便把他玩到高潮了好吗？

“才过了一分钟而已，再等两分钟。”不容拒绝的命令。

被堵住无法排泄的感觉折磨着李东海神经，让每一秒钟都显得格外漫长。这时男人还坏心眼地伸手按了按有些鼓起来的小肚子，让躺着的李东海闷哼出声。

两分钟一过，李赫宰把李东海抱到马桶边，伸手将塞在小穴里的肛塞满满抽出来。肛塞摩擦着脆弱敏感的小穴，让站着的李东海颤了一下，要不是李赫宰撑着说不定就要跪下去了。

肛塞抽出的瞬间有几滴液体从股间滴落下来，但李东海咬着牙收缩着括约肌，伸手推了推撑着他的李赫宰，“主人……您先出去好吗？”

排泄物太过污秽，李东海不想让李赫宰看到这样的画面。

撑在李东海胸前的手挪了挪位置，手指揪住李东海的乳头揉捏着，戏虐道：“奴隶，你刚刚不是受不了了吗？怎么让你释放你还要憋着？”

“呜……主人……求您……”李东海腿软的不行，同时他也觉得自己快要憋不住了，只要抬起头看了看李赫宰，可怜兮兮地求饶道。

李赫宰当然知道他的这个小奴隶是不想让他看到排出来的污秽物，看着怀里的人快要忍到极限了，也不故意折磨他，慢慢松开扶着那人的手，走出浴室的时候还回过头命令道：“自己再做两次灌肠，我在外面等你，出来我要检查，没有清洁干净是有惩罚的。”

“是……主人……”

李东海挪了几步坐在马桶上，看着李赫宰消失在浴室里才放松括约肌将李赫宰灌进去的液体全部排出来。排出的瞬间松了口气，他第一次知道原来灌肠能这么折磨他的神经。

之后的半个小时，李东海都一个人在浴室里给自己做着清洁。自己将液体推入身体里，自己将肛塞塞进小穴。两次过后耗费了李东海大量的体力，坐在浴缸里准备将自己冲洗干净的时候，腿间那根挺立的欲望叫嚣着想要释放。

李东海缓了口气以后，站起来走到淋浴花洒下，一边冲着澡一边抚慰着自己的分身自慰。几分钟后闷哼了一声释放在自己手里。

高潮后的脑子空白了几秒钟无法思考，直到听到外面传来几声声响才换回李东海的理智，赶紧将身上以及手上的白浊冲走，将身体擦干走回房间里，在李赫宰身边跪下。

李赫宰盯着软软垂在腿间的性器皱了皱眉，也不急着教训这个自己动手的小奴隶，反正夜晚还很漫长。

“洗干净了？”

“是，主人。”

“做润滑了吗？”

小奴隶紧张了，不过还是实话实说道：“没……没有，主人。”

李赫宰朝调教台的方向抬了抬下巴，开口道：“躺上去。”

乖乖在调教台上躺好，李东海看到李赫宰背对着他在抽屉里翻找着什么，随后看到 一条黑色的丝带出现在李赫宰手中，下一秒视线被剥夺。

眼睛被蒙着，李东海不知道李赫宰要做什么，整个人紧张得不行。

“手抬起来。”第一个命令下达。

小奴隶乖乖照做，随即便感受到双手被分别束缚在了桌角的两端，然后是双脚。李东海整个人呈一个大字型被绑在调教台上，感受到腰部被抬高，然后屁股下面被塞进了一个枕头。这样的姿势让小穴更好地暴露出来，让李东海羞红了脸。

“叮铃铃”的声音在李东海耳边响起，李东海有些不安的喊出声：“主人……”

“奴隶，我不会伤害你的。”

也不是像安慰人说一长串话，仅仅只是简单的话就能够让李东海平静下来。

胸前的乳头突然被揪起，随后便感觉到乳头被夹子夹住，直到两边都被带上乳夹以后，李东海才听到旁边站着的男人感叹出声，“真漂亮，小奴隶。”

李东海微微扭动了一下身子，便传来悦耳的铃铛声，才惊觉原来夹在自己胸前的乳夹下面带着一个小铃铛，他一动便会让它们发出声响。

身后的小穴突然感受到了一阵冰凉，有液体顺着股缝流下来。李赫宰的手指在李东海的小穴那处轻轻的按压着，然后一点一点的推进一根手指，刚刚灌了肠的小穴进入的不算困难，但因为被剥夺了视线的李东海身体紧绷着，使得肠肉紧紧包裹着李赫宰的手指。

“奴隶，你这里这么喜欢主人的手指吗？缠得这么紧，是太久没有东西插入，只是主人的一根手指就让奴隶爽的前面立起来了吗？”李赫宰的手指在李东海的小穴里四处抠挖着，同时拿另一只手弹了弹李东海再一次硬起来的分身。

“不……不是……主人……”李东海呻吟出声，他也不知道自己的身体为什么在李赫宰手下就这么敏感。

害怕尖叫出声被惩罚戴口球，李东海紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，不让自己尖叫出来。

而李赫宰在这过程中又加入了两根手指，顺着肠壁摸索了李东海的敏感点。突然李东海的身体大幅度地颤抖了一下，并且从上方传来一阵闷哼，李赫宰知道他找到了。

“松开嘴，奴隶，谁允许你可以咬着自己的唇的。”李赫宰就着刚刚找到的敏感点不停地按压，刺激着李东海的神经，“你的身体属于我，我不允许你咬着嘴唇，叫出来。”

“啊——！主人……您慢点……”李东海松开咬住的嘴唇，呻吟一声比一声大。

身后不断刺激敏感点的手指丝毫没有想要停止的想法，而身前不断肿胀的性器高高翘起，李赫宰伸手握住性器上下摩擦，数十下后伸手将刚刚放在调教台上的锁精环扣在了李东海的性器上。

“主人……让我射……”

“只是被手指插你就要射了？奴隶，你的小骚穴这么饥渴，你的身体这么淫荡，除了我还有人知道吗？”李赫宰不断用骚话刺激着李东海，让李东海因为羞耻放大身上所有的快感。

“不……不是……我没有……主人……求您……求您别说了……”

“奴隶，好好想想，刚刚有没有做什么惹主人不高兴的事，说对了就让你射。”李赫宰的声音像个恶魔，一遍一遍的回荡在李东海耳边。

被快感折磨的脑子空白的李东海怎么也想不出自己做了什么惹他的主人不高兴，只能一遍一遍的求饶道：“慢点……主人……我……我想不出……”

“哦？那我帮你好好回忆回忆。”抽出李东海后穴的手指，李赫宰走到柜子前，从柜子里摸索出一串钢珠，钢珠大小不一，越往上钢珠的直径越大。

冰凉的触感再一次触碰到李东海沾满润滑剂的后穴，从最小颗的钢珠开始一点一点挤进李东海的身体。

“呜……主人 ……好凉……”硬梆梆的钢珠破开肠肉向里推进，可李东海更想要李赫宰的手指。

“你的身体属于谁？”一边把钢珠一颗一颗地往里推，一只手抬起在李东海的屁股上甩了一巴掌。

“啊……我的身体属于您……主人……”

“谁可以触碰你的身体？”

“主人可以……”

“还有吗？”

“没……没有了……”

“那现在知道错哪了吗？”

浴室里自慰的画面冲进李东海的脑海里，身后的钢珠还在不断进入自己的身体，身前的性器被束缚着不能释放，不断增加的快感堵在身体里，让李东海颤抖着。

“我……我错了……主人……我不该在浴室里自慰……”李东海哭着说出来，他想要释放，“主人……我不敢了……求您……让我射吧……”

“奴隶，你听清楚了，你的身体只属于我，我不允许其他人触碰你的身体，包括你自己。”推进钢珠的手终于停下，而一长串的钢珠也已经被推进一大半，“奴隶，记住了吗？”

“记住了……主人……啊——！”

回答的瞬间李赫宰快速抽出了推入后穴里的钢珠，大小不一的钢珠摩擦过敏感的肠肉，同时性器上的锁精环被取下，一大股白色的精液从小孔里喷射出来，李东海脱力地躺在调教台上大口大口的喘气，胸前的乳夹因为上下起伏的胸腔而发出“铃铃”的声响。

李赫宰解开了李东海的束缚，将乳夹取下来放在一边，揉了揉那人的头，开口道：“奴隶，刚刚那是对你自慰的惩罚，以后不许再犯。其他的羞辱性话语，是为了让你在这个过程中能够更好的体验快感，并不是真的要羞辱你，你知道的。”

“是……主人。”李东海将头靠在李赫宰的胸前，他最喜欢调教结束以后能够靠在李赫宰怀里的时候，这时候他的主人最温柔了。“我知道错了，主人您别生气。”

“好，我不生气。”

“奴隶，你要乖。”

TBC


End file.
